1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional battery connector 5 includes an insulating housing 51 that defines a plurality of terminal recesses 511, each penetrating through a front surface 512 and a bottom surface 513 thereof. A metal shell (not shown) encloses the insulating housing 51 and a plurality of conductive terminals 52 disposed in the corresponding terminal recesses 511. The front of the bottom of each terminal recess 511 forms a supporting beam 514 to connect two opposite sides of the terminal recess 511 for propping the corresponding conductive terminal 52. Each of the conductive terminals 52 has a base portion 521, a contact portion 522 projecting out of the front surface 512 of the insulating housing 51 and an elastic portion 523 elastically connecting the contact portion 522 to the base portion 521.
However, when the battery connector 5 is in assembly, the elastic portion 523 of the conductive terminal 52 needs to be compressed by a tool for making the contact portion 522 cross the supporting beam 514 to stretch out of the insulating housing 51. So the assembly process is relatively complex due to the interference caused by the supporting beam 514. Moreover, the elastic portion 523 of the conductive terminal 52 may deform because of the repeated compressions, and that may cause the elastic portion 523 to electrically contact the metal shell and result in electric leakage.